retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Aladdin
Synopsis This synopsis came from the March 22, 2004 revision of the original Wikipedia article. The sultan of a mystical land called Agrabah (whom is never given a name) is secretly being controlled by his grand vizier, Jafar. Jafar, who is also a sorcerer, wants to be the sultan himself and rule Agrabah; to further his goals he has spent years searching the Cave of Wonders, so he can harness the power of the Genie of the Lamp. However, Jafar discovers that only one person, the "Diamond in the Rough," can enter the Cave. The sultan is having problems with finding a prince for his daughter, Princess Jasmine, to marry and Jafar convinces the sultan, by mesmerizing him, that he needs his ring to find Jasmine a husband. Jafar actually needs the ring to discover the identity of the "Diamond in the Rough." Jasmine, who does not want to married off, decides to run away. In the anarchy of the streets, she is saved by a street urchin named Aladdin, though she doesn't learn his name. Meanwhile, Jafar, of course, discovers Aladdin is the "Diamond in the Rough" and he sends guards to apprehend him. Jafar lies to Jasmine and tells her that Aladdin had been executed for "kidnapping the princess." Jafar, disguised as an old man, sneaks Aladdin to freedom and takes him to the Cave of Wonders. He tells Aladdin that if brings back the lamp, he will be rewarded. Inside the Cave, Aladdin sucessfully find the lamp, but his pet monkey, Abu, breaks the rule that they aren't allowd to touch anything other than the lamp. Aladdin and Abu manage to escape with aid of a flying carpet. Upon his escape, he hands Jafar the lamp and Jafar decides to give him his reward, his "eternal reward." However, Aladdin is saved by Abu, but he, Abu and the flying carpet are all trapped inside the Cave of Wonders. Jafar discovers, to his dismay, that Abu got the lamp from him before they disappeared. Aladdin discovers the lamp is home to a genie, which can grant him three wishes, except to make anyone fall in love with anybody else, to kill someone, or to bring someone back from the dead. Aladdin tricks the genie into getting them out of the Cave, without using up one of his wishes. Aladdin asks the genie what he would wish for and the genie says he'd wish for freedom. The genie is prisoner, and he can only the freed if his master wishes for his freedom. Aladdin promises to set the genie free with his last wish. Aladdin, who has fallen in love with Princess Jasmine, is disappointed that he can't wish to make her fall in love with him. However, the law states that only a prince can marry a princess, so he wishes to become a prince. As "Prince Ali" Aladdin returns to Agrabah and wins Jasmine's love be taking her on romantic ride on the flying carpet. Jasmine tricks Aladdin into admitting he's the street urchin she met in the marketplace. Jafar, who wants Aladdin out of the way, orders him thrown into the sea. The genue saves Aladdin, using up his second wish. Aladdin and the genie return to Agrabah and Aladdin shows that Jafar has really been plotting against the sultan. Jafar manages to escape, but Aladdin and company are convinced that their troubles are over as Jasmine has finally chosen a suitor. However, Jafar has figured out Aladdin has the lamp and he sends his parrot Iago, to steal it. Jafar wishes to become sultan. When the former sultan and Jasmine refuse to bow to him, he wishes to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world. With his new powers, Jafar reveals that "Prince Ali" is only Aladdin and he sends Aladdin to "the ends of the earth" in one of palace towers. Aladdin flies back on the flying carpet, but the genie can't help him, as Jafar is his master now. Aladdin tries to get the lamp, but Jafar spots him. Jafar imprisons and transfigures all the good characters so they cannot steal the lamp back. Jafar eventually turns himself in a giant snake and fights Aladdin. When Aladdin appears to be defeated, Jafar tells Aladdin he was a fool for thinking he could defeat "the most powerful being on Earth." Aladdin tells Jafar he is not the most powerful being on Earth, the genie has more power than Jafar since the genie gave Jafar his power in the first place. Jafar decides to use his final wish to become the most powerful genie in the world. Jafar is convinced with that with his powers he can now rule the universe, not realising that, as a genie, he does not have freedom and he must obey a master. Jafar, and Iago, are imprisoned in a lamp and the genie sends them to the Cave of Wonders. Of course, now Aladdin is now longer a prince, so he cannot marry Jasmine. Nevertheless, he uses his final wish to wish for the genie's freedom. The sultan decides that Aladdin has proven his worth, and changes the law so that Aladdin and Jasmine can be married. The genie flies away to see the world. Cast In Other Languages Production timeline Release timeline This film was advertised on the following: #101 Dalmatians (April 10, 1992) #The Great Mouse Detective (July 17, 1992) #Beauty and the Beast (October 30, 1992) Home video timeline Weblinks *http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/animatedfilms/aladdin (April 2004–January 2009) Gallery Aladdin.jpg|VHS cover Aladdin clv.jpg|CLV Laserdisc cover Aladdin cav.jpg|CAV Laserdisc cover Aladdin ukvhs.jpg|VHS cover (UK version) Aladdin spanishvhs.jpg|VHS cover (Spanish dub) Aladdin 2004.jpg|DVD cover (Platinum Edition) Aladdin itunes.jpg|iTunes cover (before the Diamond Edition) Aladdin diamondedition.jpg|Blu-ray Disc cover (2015-2019) Aladdin 2019 iTunes.png|iTunes cover (2019-present) Aladdin 4k.jpg|4K Ultra Blu-ray Disc cover Aladdin 2019 Blu-ray.jpg|Blu-ray Disc cover (2019-present) Videos Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Movies Category:Released in 1992